The following patents or patent applications have been identified and found relevant in the field:
Dynamic pari-mutuel market—Pennock; U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,158;
Wagering system—Tarantino; U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,968;
Computer system for virtual share dealing—Stokes; U.S. Pat. No. 7,590,584;
Electronic market-maker—Lo; U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,876;
Enhanced parimutuel wagering—Lange; U.S. Pat. No. 7,742,972;
Computer-implemented securities trading system with a virtual specialist function; U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,174;
Application 20090182624: Method and Apparatus for Generating and Evaluating Ideas in an Organization;
Application Ser. No. 11/855,085: Continuous betting interface to prediction market;
Application Ser. No. 12/961,233: General prediction market;
Application Ser. No. 12/619,256: Method and apparatus for on-line prediction of product concept success;
Application Ser. No. 11/855,079: Combined estimate contest and prediction market;